Guardians and Shadowhunters
by harrypotterlover2398
Summary: T because of Nargles.Set after RotG movie and in CoLS. Pitch and Sebastian plan to take over the world. A new Guardian is chosen, and Jack recognizes her at a night club. Learning she works for Team Evil, he follows her in order to learn who she really is. Jack plans on getting Clary on his side but he doesn't know how.Follows CoLS plot mostly. AU. Clace pairing.Needs cover picture
1. Prologue

**Thanks for checking out my First fanfiction. Review if you have and questions, comments, or suggestions. Thanks. :)**

**~Klarissa**

PROLOGUE

All is quiet as Kozmotis Pitchiner slips into the Dark room where a boy about 18 years old with Stunningly white hair and Black hollow eyes waits.

"You came, I didn't know if I could trust you" he says, not once looking away from his book as he motions for Pitch to take a seat in the Chair across from his.

"When I make deals, I keep them" Replies the infamous nightmare creator. "Why did you wish to meet with me"?

"Why not, You are the infamous boogie-man. You would be a great asset to our team, besides, would you rather try to work with those disgusting nephilim. They would kill you on spot, because you ARE a demon!" the boy says looking up for the first time, his eyes narrowed, as if daring the boogie-man to question his judgment.

"Of course I would work with you; I would have to be an idiot to work with the losing side. I trust your judgment completely, if the Mother trusts you. Is it true you are her son, part angel, part human, and part demon? Not that it matters, I am willing to follow you my lord. I ask one thing of you. Please, help me destroy the Guardians of Childhood! They have out minded me plenty a time, but certainly not someone as smart and mighty as you could be bested by them." The man replies with a glance at the young boy. He did not really believe that this boy was the one to bring about the death of hundreds of Shadowhunters a while ago in Idris. But The Mother said that if anyone could help him, it was this boy, the one with the pale scars, and the sharp look. He was so weak from the Easter fight with the Guardians that he was ready to take any help that he could get, as long as the boy didn't try to kill him first. He had had many a run-in with the Nephilim before, none ended well. He was always weak, his power severely depleted. And he usually had to take their lives, something he would rather not do when giving the chance. His power is given to him through the screams of fear that Children, and sometimes even adults, give off when he delivers his nightmares to their doorstops. It is hard to scare people senseless when there is no one to scare. "That is all I ask of master".

"Of course I will help you defeat these Guardians, in time. Prove to me that you can do something worthwhile that will help me, and I will get rid of those pesky children's fairytales." The boy laughed as he said it.

"I am not kidding." Pitch replies abruptly mad, "They are a real threat, and if you do not get rid of them they might come after you as well!"

"Is that a threat?" The boy asks, clearly amused that Pitch would dare threaten him. "Because I don't take well to threats" his eyes narrow dangerously as he says this. Pitch feeling scared opens and closes his mouth a few times, not sure if he should reply. "Your guardians wouldn't dare attack me; everyone on this pathetic world shall fear me, for I was born for greatness. I will rise up and burn down this world if I have to, in order to be recognized. You either stand with me or against me, And I know you don't want to stand against me, for I am to be feared above all. I am **Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern**!"


	2. Chapter 1

******Thanks for reading. Review if you have and questions, comments, or suggestions. :)**

**~Klarissa**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas, everything else goes to the original owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Jack slowly opens his eyes and blinks a bit wondering where he is. The last thing he remembers is skating around on his frozen lake in Burgess, then blackness. Now his head hurts like he hit it. Piecing two together took longer than it should have for Jack. Suddenly he sits straight, and looks up seeing the cages all around the room with little feathers still in them Jack realizes that he was not only did he fall and hit his head, but he fell and hit his head in Pitch's lair. Looking around he sees a recognizable piece of wood and lunges for his staff. Realizing that his arm was stuck in some shackle thing and his staff is just out of reach, no matter how far he stretched.

_This could only happen to me. _Jack thought. It was just his luck that he would fall by accident and get trapped in his arch enemy's lair. All of the sudden he heard voices and footsteps. _Who else is here, I thought pitch worked alone? _He backs up into the shadows, and watches as pitch walks in with three figures dressed in black cloaks. Two of the figures had their hoods up to cover their faces, as soon as they walked in the short one with a hood looked straight at him, even though he should not be able to be seen in the shadows he is in.

"This is the main atrium, the front door is right there and you could always use it to - what is this" Pitch says as he picks up Jacks staff. Pitch spins on his heel and scans the room. The only other person not wearing a hood finally steps out of the shadows. He looked to be around Jack's age, maybe a little older, with big muscles, and white hair just like Jacks. His black, endless eyes narrowed at Pitch.

"What is it? I don't like surprises" He said dangerously. He spins around as there is a chuckle in the shadows. The two hooded figures seemed to be laughing at the other boy. "What did you say" the boy asked.

"There goes the surprise party we were planning for your birthday," replied the taller of the two figures. From the voice Jack guesses that this is also another boy about his age. The white boy spins around to face pitch again.

"Answer me, what is that! What does it mean?" He said, sounding a little less scary after the boy had said the thing about the party.

"This means that one of those pesky Guardians I told you about is here. I have no idea how he got in here but I plan on finding him, and killing that stupid winter spirit once and for all." Pitch said scanning the room, luckily going right over Jack. He suddenly leaves the room, as if in pursuit of the winter spirit. The boy rolls his eyes and mutters something about a shower, and walks out the other way. The tall hooded figure looks toward the smaller.

"I'm going to go make sure he doesn't hurt anyone, not that he would, but you can never be sure…" The shorter individual just nods. As soon as he leaves, the smaller person walks toward where Pitch had dropped Jack's staff and picks it up.

_Please don't hurt it. _Jack pleads in his head. Suddenly the person was next to him, and had pulled the shackle off his arm. "Who are you"? The person does not reply but grabs his arm and pulls him toward the back of the room where a door suddenly appeared, and he could see his lake in Burgess again.

_Run._ As Jack was pushed out the door he could have sworn he heard a fait feminine voice in his head telling him to run. The figure was still standing their watching him. _Run._ The voice repeated.

"Come with me, I can help you, you don't need to work with Pitch" Jack told the figure. He or she just shook their head and turned to go back inside. Not liking the answer Jack grabbed onto the arm of the cloak, as the person moved causing it to fall. The door disappeared leaving Jack with just his staff and a piece of black cloth. He was pretty sure that it was a girl now, considering the voice in his head, and what looked like long red hair that he had caught site of when the door closed and the cloak had slipped. When he glanced up at the sky to see the general time he saw the Northern Lights calling the Guardians together. "Wind, to the North Pole" He commanded of his old friend, who gently lifted him up and sent him toward North's workshop, as he left a trail of snow in his wake, covering a good part of Northern Canada.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. Review if you have and questions, comments, or suggestions. :)**

**a special shout-out to **

**_~GrossEwww_**

**_~Rosepink4140_**

**who both followed this story, and again to:**

**_~Rosepink4140_**

**who also favorited. So, Virtual cookies to you two. (::) (::) (::) and thanks.**

**~Klarissa**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas, everything else goes to the original owners.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"We're heading out!" Toothiana, queen of the tooth fairy armies, exclaimed happily as she swooped out the door with Sanderson Mansnoozie, right on her heals.

"What Sandy?" asked Nicholas St North, as he looked up towards Sandy while E. Aster Bunnymund hopped in as normally as a giant pooka holding a boomerang could. Sandy stopped and made a bunch of symbols over his head really quickly. North, quickly translating them in his head, repeated out loud. "Time…oh…uh…When, you (he means us) find, oh…that one's easy, Jack, phone...call, me. He wants us to call him when we find Jack." Sandy nods fast and a thumb up appears above his head.

"We'll Northern Light you if he pops up mate" Bunny said wobbling over to one of the chairs and accidently falling on the floor next to it and landing on an elf. Sandy shakes his head and climbs onto his golden sand magic carpet and zooms off into the distance, and give some kids good dreams.

"Are you Drunk, Bunny?" asks North, looking at Bunny weirdly and sniffing the air around the giant rabbit, to detect any forms of alcohol on the pooka. "How much did you drink?"

"A couple" the Oversized bunny says.

"oh that's good because I thought-"

"Cartons"

"WHAT"!

"It was so good and we just couldn't stop, oh that Magnus Bane is one hell of a cat. Everything was so wibbly wobbly timey wimey and stuff…"

"Who is Magnus Bane"? comes a familiar voice of the one and only Spirit of Winter.

"JACK" both the guardians cry out in surprise, completely alert, as if neither were ever drunk in the first place. North quickly bangs the big red button on the display panel and Bunny ushers Jack into the Globe Room where Jack instantaneously notices a new statue.

"Who's the pretty girl" Jack asks motioning to the new statue. "Wait, girl, I think I met a girl-"

"Of course the girl is pretty, she the newest Guardian" Explained North proudly.

"My girl had a reddish hair and-wait, new guardian!" Jack says examining the statue more closely now. The girl had hair down to her waist, that was flowing out behind her. She held a stunning sword with gold in her hands. The handle, and the intertwining of two symbols, a couple birds flying through some shooting stars. On the other side of the handle was a hieroglyphic of some sort, that when Jack looked straight at it, he somehow knew that it meant fearless, despite having never seen it before. As he took another spin around her he sees strange translucent stuff on the back as he reaches out, he touches angel wings on her back, and feels like he knows her somehow.

CRASH!

"What the hell" Exclaims Bunny, and carefully all three guardians make their way towards the door and open it to see…


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading. Review if you have and questions, comments, or suggestions. :) I want to make this clear, I ship Clace, and this is not a Clary/Jack fic, sorry, If you really want one, send me your suggestions, and i could try.**

**~Klarissa**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas, everything else goes to the original owners.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

North, Bunny and Jack slowly move towards the door, then at the same time yell a battle cry and charge out into the hall with weapons drawn, stoping as they almost run over a couple strange elves. Unlike the usual elves, the first one is chubby and yellow with a pair of overalls. He has little black hairs on his head, and only one eye that has a goggle on it. The second elf has a green oval head with an antenna on top. It has three eyes and is also wearing a blue space suit. The third is a strange metal cylinder with a smaller top and bigger bottom. It has egg thingies on it and armed what looks like a whist and a plunger. All seem to be laughing at a fourth, normal elf who has what looks like a flaming box on its head. The first and second strange elves just laugh, causing the third to turn to them and the guardians and yell EX-TER-MIN-ATE! North efficiently ends this elf with one of his swords, and sends the other two through different snowglobes to other places.

"What just happened?" asked Jack as he shoots some snow at the elf to set out the fire. Hmm… Fire, why does that seem familiar, wait the girl-

"We, my dear new guardian, just got a visit from a couple aliens" North responds, cutting off Jack's thought.

"What's next an oompa lumpa?" scoffs Bunny.

"I don't believe there are any more hear, but I can call up Mr. Wonka and ask if he can spare one, why do you need one, eggs just not popping out this Easter?" North says.

"I was kidding, you know I hate those like green and orange things, and besides, this year Easter is going to knock Christmas out of the water!"

"Yeah right, you can dream."

"STOP ARGUING!" Jack cuts in. "I wanted to say something but I can't remember with all your fighting!"

North and Bunny stop fighting just long enough to give Jack an exasperated look, when all of the sudden Jack notices a flash. Looking up he sees the globe is completely blood red.

"THE GLOBE" Jack yells just as a siren goes off alerting the other two of the impending danger.

North moves towards the globe staring at the red color and realizing its significance, "no, it can't be-"

* * *

**A special shout-out to**

**_~Mara Fray_**

**_~H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome _**

**_ P.S. Love your nickname! :)_**

**who both reviewed this story and favorited.**

**_Also:_**

**_~ClaryElena_**

**_~Mara Fray_**

**_~corinmeic_**

**who also followed. So, Virtual cookies to you guys. (::) (::) (::) and thanks again.**

**Also, I loved the reviews and suggestions, but please do not take it badly if I don't use them all.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. Review if you have and questions, comments, or suggestions. :) **

**~Klarissa**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas, everything else goes to the original owners.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_North moves towards the globe staring at the red color and realizing its significance, "no, it can't be-"_

"That is the new evil alert system." yelled North running at the globe full speed. "And the black indicates Pitch"

"I thought that the globe went black when Pitch attacked." Jack responded, clearly confused. North ignored him for the time being and placed his hand on a hidden panel that took his finger print. When the globe recognized him, a touch pad popped up with multiple controls. North clicked a button and like Google EarthTM the Globe zoomed around and focused on a black spot over Prague. Unlike when Pitch attacked, this spot seemed to be bleeding black blood, where Pitch was black sand. North tried to zoom even further into the spot, while Jack and Bunny stood speechless, wondering when North had time for all these renovations to the Globe. "That seems different then Pitch" Jack stated when North finally zoomed into the spot, and landed on an antique shop of some sort.

"Hold on, let me bring up real-time" North says clicking some buttons. Suddenly the image changes and the shop seems have been dismantled, and pieces started floating in thin air. Pieces of the shop were moving around as if an invisible construction crew was going through it. "Ah, Дети ангел, демон самих убийц. Что мы получили в себе?"*

"What, I don't understand, who is moving that, why do you have those looks on your faces?" Jack questions North and Bunny after seeing that they both have astonished, and sort of fearful looks on their faces.

"Thousands of years ago The Nephilim were created, a mysterious race of humans with angelic blood, their mandate is to protect humans. They fight the evils of this world that we don't. Demons. Religiously defined as Hell's denizens, but for the purpose of the Clave, Shadowhunter ruling body, they are any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside of our home dimension. So technically, us." Bunny explains.

"What? I have been running around for like 300 years, and I have never seen any of these Shadow killers. And they want to kill me because I'm not human?"

"Actually they kill dangerous spirits. Demons, whose sole purpose on Earth are to kill and drain resources. They usually leave others like the Children of the Moon, Children of the night, Lilith's Children, the Fair Folk, minor spirits, and us guardians alone. They have a special deal going on with those whom they call downworlders. And they feel no need to waste resources killing off minor spirits, like you were, trust me, you might have never seen them, but they knew about, and probably kept an eye on you as well. Hold on I'm not done. They haven't killed off us Guardians because we protect Children. It is like not killing spiders because they eat mosquitoes. They may not like us, but they put up with us." Bunny continues to explain. While Jack and Bunny are busy North sends out the Northern Lights to gain Sandy and Tooth's attention.

"You listed off all those Children of –blah blahs," Jack says "Who are they?"

"Children of the Moon and Night are more commonly known as Werewolves, and Vampires. Lilith's Children are known to humans as warlocks and the Fair Folk are Faeries." North explains.

"Ok, so if there is a demon problem, why did the globe alert us if they can take care of it?"

"Because of this" North responds to Jacks question, moving back to the Globe he zoomed in on a corner of the shop where there was a pile of black nightmare sand. "Pitch was there as well."

*Ah, Children of the Angel, the demon slayers themselves. What did we get ourselves into?

* * *

**A special shout-out to**

_**~Mara Fray**_

_**~H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome**_

**Who both reviewed this story again! =D **

**Also:**

_**~Guest**_

**If you're reading this. I will try my best, and I hope I meet your standards. I do have one big battle planned, and I might stick a chase scene in next chapter. **

**THANK YOU ALL!****You get brownies this time. [::] [::] [::]**


End file.
